


Gas Chamber

by SuFin20



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, There is death, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, You will be sad if you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFin20/pseuds/SuFin20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur find themselves getting separated as they arrive at an internment camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece that I've written in, like, two years. So I apologise now for any errors you may find.

Merlin and Arthur found themselves being ushered off of the cramped train, fear filling both of the young men despite their best efforts to try and staunch the worry that gnawed at their insides. They were forced to line up with the others in a long line and watched as the people in front of them were sorted, some going towards a building in the distance that filled Merlin with a sense of dread. He had a feeling that the people who were sent to that building weren’t going to be returning to the ones they were separated from. He looked at Arthur, who had been watching him in turn, and spoke softly, “Just... Just try not to cough or anything. I think they’re separating the sick ones from the rest.”

Arthur nodded, his face solemn. He’d been sick when they were dragged from their home in Berlin, and they both knew it had gotten worse with the forced travel and the poor conditions of the train. Not to mention, the soldiers were none too gentle with any of the people they captured. The golden-haired young man cleared his throat and stated, “Merlin, if we’re separated, you have to promise me you won’t try to do anything stupid, like you usually do. Alright?”

The ebony-haired young man only nodded before making the promise. The line was moving fairly quickly and the dread was building up within the both of them. Merlin found himself wishing he could kiss the other before they reached the head of the line, but he knew better than to act on his desires. After all, if he acted upon what he wanted, it’d mean certain death for the both of them, and he wanted to live to see another day. Arthur reached over, as though reading his mind, and found Merlin’s hand, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance, and they both knew that that would have to do for the time being.

Before they knew it, the two were getting separated. The soldiers had looked both the young men over and sent Merlin towards what appeared to be a large bunk house, while sending Arthur towards the building that filled the ebony-haired man with dread. They glanced at each other, trying to communicate with their eyes that they’d see each other again, even though they both had the strong feeling that neither would be seeing one another again, not in this lifetime. Merlin stopped walking, turning towards the officer that followed behind him. The soldier glared balefully at him and, before he could push him to continue walking, Merlin was speaking, “Let me go with the others, please.”

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked, but shrugged and sent him over to join Arthur and the others being herded towards the dark building. The blonde looked over at his lover, several emotions playing over his face. “ _Mer_ lin, I thought I made you promise not to do anything stupid if we were separated. _What are you doing over here?_ ”

Merlin could only offer his old smile, the one he always wore before their lives were lived in fear. “Now, since when do I ever listen to you? Besides, you need me.”

Before Arthur could respond, they were shoved into a pitch black room and the door behind them slammed shut. Panic filled the people around them and Merlin found himself huddling closer to Arthur, the fear in his blood spiking. Arthur managed to wrap his arms around the other to comfort him, before the sounds of slots being opened filled the room, and their world grew dark.


End file.
